1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to support pads, and more specifically to a stackable apparatus for supporting the arms and wrists of a person while using a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer revolution has affected virtually every aspect of our lives. It is in the not-too-distant future that one could envision the personal computer as a necessary appliance in every household. In fact, a large percentage of American households own at least one personal computer. As these numbers continue to increase, the market for computer accessories that enhance the usability of computers is growing as well. Perhaps the most well known of these accessories is the wrist support used on keyboards and more recently computer mice. These devices help hold the wrist at a proper angle thus reducing stress-induced injuries, such as carpal tunnel syndrome. While wrist supports do an admirable job, many people find them lacking due to the fact that they are not adjustable. After all, desk chairs, keyboards, monitors and the like are adjustable to suit various size users, but wrist supports are designed in a xe2x80x9cone size fits allxe2x80x9d manner. Accordingly, a need has developed for a device that addresses these shortcomings and provides ergonomic comfort for computer users.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,703, issued in the name of DiOrio, describes a computer mouse support and lower arm rest;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,596, issued in the name of Su, describes a device for mounting wrist support to keyboard;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,547, issued in the name of Tonizzo et al., describes a keyboard support tray for supporting user""s palm or wrist;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,969, issued in the name of MacMorran et al., describes a wrist splint;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,556, issued in the name of Ramsey et al., describes a heated deformable support for use with keyboard or mouse;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,002, issued in the name of White et al., describes an arm support mechanism;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,006, issued in the name of Tice, describes a desk fittable arm rest; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,840, issued in the name of Moss et al., describes an arm rest assembly for use with keyboard or mouse pad.
Consequently, there exists a need for new product ideas and enhancements for existing products in the computer accessories industry directed at a stackable wrist and arm support.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a stackable wrist and arm support pad for use during computer operation by a user.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a support pad having a cushioned support pad for providing rigid, yet comfortable, support to a user""s wrist or arms.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a support pad having a hollow interior for allowing stacking of a plurality of support pads.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a support pad having a plurality of keys and corresponding key notches, thereby preventing slippage of the stacked support pads.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, the stackable wrist and arm support pad is a stackable wrist and arm support pad for use while operating a computer. The pad is adjustable in height by utilizing a series of nesting pads that allow for adjustment to provide the correct ergonomic posture. The base pad is solid in design with a raised padded section. The pads on top of the base pad have a hollow bottom that fits upon the pad of the pad below. In this manner, up to three, four or possibly more pads can be added to provide the correct posture to help avoid stress on the wrist, elbow and shoulder of the user. The pads may include a removable and washable cover. Additionally, the pads are available in different sizes and shapes to fit all types of keyboards and mouse pads. The use of the stackable wrist and arm support pad provides not only wrist support for users of any computer system, but also provides correct ergonomic posture for all users regardless of desk, chair, keyboard or mouse placement as well, which may help reduce the severity of repetitive stress injuries.
The use of the present invention provides users with all of the materials and tools necessary to ensure that a user may easily use and maintain a stackable support pad for the wrists and arms of a computer operator.
An advantage of the present invention is that it is specifically adapted for personal use because of the light weight components and the use of inexpensive materials.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it is specifically adapted for ease of stacking, thereby allowing a user to adjust the height of the apparatus as necessary.